


I fall to pieces (when I'm with you)

by mysV



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, F/M, Light Angst, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysV/pseuds/mysV
Summary: She kiss his cheeks, she kisses his face where scars, war and time have damaged him. She kisses him because she can, and when he presses his forehead to hers, she knows he is also kissing her because he can.
Relationships: Depa Billaba/CC-10/994 | Grey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	I fall to pieces (when I'm with you)

**Author's Note:**

> As you have had noted, Depa and Grey are pretty much my OTP, so I made them love each other (but not to much because they are in warzone, bad things happen there)
> 
> My English isn't the best because it isn't my first language, sorry for any possible mistake. Also the tittle of this fic have been taken from the song "Cherry" from Lana del Rey, I highly recommend it.

Depa has wanted this longer than she is willing to admit. She is a Jedi Master, she is exemplary at redirecting her thoughts when they become too emotional, when they shade her judgment.

And even after she begins to welcome and accept another emotions, some as dark as guilt, doubt and rage, she still ignores this.

Yet, sometimes when she meditates, instead of seeing the shifting waves of the Force, she sees Grey working on while on battle, the strength of the muscles in his arms, thighs and back when he leads the attack into the Separatists, the trickle of sweat running down his brow when he remove his bucket while they were stationed on a planet with an ambient temperature that was higher than ideal.

Even now, when she still can’t believe they are actually doing this, his skin against hers feels slightly cool from the lowest temperature she prefers to keep her quarters, it feels like it is not real. She noted that his hands are just as capable as she had observed, marking trails of sensation on her back and breasts and belly as he removes her upper robes and lays her down on the not-close-to-softness of her bunk.

Grey, clone commander of General Billaba's Battalion, presses a kiss to the center of her palm when she reaches up to touch his face, and it sends shivers down her arm. Grey sits back to efficiently strip out of his blacks, then he is over her again, his weight pressing her to the bed.

She could easily toss him across the room with the help of the Force, but there is something about being in his arms that makes Depa feel both fragile and protected, soft but strong. It is something she will have to meditate about later.

Later, because now, he is pressing soft kisses to her neck, breasts and belly, fingers tucked in the waistband of her leggings. They do not speak as she curls her hands around his shoulders, drawing him up so she can wrap one leg around his hips.

He looks like he is going to ask a question but she kisses him silent, softly, still hesitant.

She bucks her hips against his and he groans.

She kiss his cheek, she kisses his face where the scars, war and time have damaged him. She kisses him because she can, and when he presses his forehead to hers, she knows he is also kissing her because he can.

* * *

  
Later, when they are done, she feels his mouth curl into a grin as he presses a kiss to her shoulder, and she does nothing to stop it.

She is going to stop herself from doing this, she can't hurt him this way. She'll stop, they'll stop, but not now, just not now.

Their next mission is on Kaller, she'll stop him before they even got there.

She will.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
